


1 Girl 1 Bee

by Bee Lugosis Dead (Jackie_Chan)



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Dreamworks - Fandom
Genre: Bee human sex, Bee with human, Coprophilia, F/M, Sex, Shit, Smut, Urine, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Chan/pseuds/Bee%20Lugosis%20Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa and Barry have an unforgettable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Girl 1 Bee

“You ready, Barry?”

Barry B. Benson had brought bees out of slavery, then saved all the flowers in the world. And now, he was going to have sex with a beautiful florist named Vanessa Bloome. She was already laying on the bed, pussy dripping through her lace panties. Her F cup breasts looked like beautiful flowers. Barry flew to an erect nipple, wrapping his body around it and licking it. She moaned in pleasure as more delicious juice came from her cunt. She pushed at the lace and shoved her panties down her thighs, as Barry flew to her womanly petals and began to work his way through the drowning amount of pussy-juice.

Inside her cunt it was warm, and moist, but dark. Barry couldn't see a thing. He sat down and called to Vanessa.

“What do you want me to do, babe?”

“Sting me! Sting me with your big, mighty stinger!”

“I can't! I'll die!”

But Barry did it anyway, sticking the huge, black, long sharp stinger into her G-Spot. He shouted as pleasure coursed up his stinger to his brain, his eyes popping out of his head. A liquid shot out of his abdomen as he flew from his stinger, moaning. Meanwhile, Vanessa was screaming in pleasure and moaning loudly. “Oh, yes! Barry! Sting me again! I love youuuuuuuuu!!!!!” 

Barry thought that he couldn't, but when he looked at his cute, stripy bee bottom, there was a new stinger, even sexier and pointier than the last. There was bee semen mixed with venom dripping from the tip. He drove his stinger into Vanessa's G-Spot again and again, moaning with pleasure and shouting her name as the stinger didn't come out and kill him. It was the best feeling he'd ever had. He shook as they orgasmed together – her human shaking orgasm and his bee buzzing orgasm. Vanessa was screaming. He ran the stinger against the cave's wall as he flew out, noticing Vanessa shudder with pleasure.

He sat down on her nose, looking into her big, sexual eyes. “I want more...” She murmured, coming out of her excellent orgasm. Barry agreed to pleasure her again – but he would be doing something different this time. He flew down to her pretty little clitoris, rubbing his fuzz up and down the woman's sweet spot. He pushed his stinger through the center of it. “OHHHH YES I WANT MORE!!!!!” Vanessa shouted, running her little finger up and down Barry's stinger. He pushed deeper into her vaginal nipple, feeling even more pressure. Finally, his bee juice shot out of his stinger into her clitoris, but sprayed out through the sides of the hole he'd made, drenching him in it. 

“More?”

“Ah.... Nngh.... Yes....”

“Alright, babe.” Barry then flew even lower, pushing open Vanessa's sphincter so he could fly into her rectum. It wasn't moist in there, and he couldn't see anything. “How will I get out?” He shouted to Vanessa, but she didn't hear him. He flew up, until he ran into something soft and squishy. Vanessa's poop. He started to caress it and penetrate it with his stinger, as Vanessa reached down and pried her asshole open with two fingers. 

“Barry, I'll get you out!” She shouted, and she pushed really hard and her shit came out onto the bed. Barry flew out of it, just as he shot another load of his insect jizz onto her bald pussy. She moaned yet again with the pressure of the liquid on her clit. 

Barry flew onto the bed and lay there, exhausted. He couldn't do any more. Vanessa prodded him.

“I'm too tired...” He muttered, rolling onto his back. “But that was excellent.”

“Oh come on, it's not over yet!” She said, and she sat up and pushed the pile of shit into her hole, pushing on it up and down. Barry was so turned on from this that he began rubbing his stinger, wanking his little bee attacker. Vanessa put her pinkie in her shit-filled vagina and licked it. She arched her back with pleasure. It was delicious. She smeared the shit all over her nether regions, and shoved Barry into it. Barry began to suffocate, and tried to scream and get out of the feces that was crammed into Vanessa's delicious little love scoop, but it didn't work. Vanessa was humping the shit, when she realized that Barry was still in it. She dug him out, but he was dead.

“Barry! I didn't think it would be like this! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

She started sobbing, then realized there was only one honorable response. She picked up the dead bee by the wings. “I'm sorry. I'll give you a proper burial, at sea.” Then, she crammed the bee into her pee hole and went into the bathroom so she wouldn't mess up the bed. She unleashed a brilliant stream of the golden fluid of life, and Barry was drenched in it as he fell into the toilet. Vanessa flushed.

“Good night, sweet prince.”


End file.
